Death Girl
by ziandra
Summary: Story is corrected. Death is not just a thing. it is a he. and he is alive. he as a daughter named Ruby and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-4 are rewritten. there isn't much changed, but it is a lot esaier to read and mistakes wre corrected.

* * *

Death Girl

Chapter one

* * *

Everyone wonders where they belong. Everyone wants to feel accepted. Everyone wants to be viewed as normal. When you're highly not normal your view of where you belong can become blurred. Everywhere you turn is not the right place for you. Everywhere you go, you aren't accepted.

Of course none of that mattered to me when I was younger than 10. Fitting in just wasn't what I wanted. All I wanted was to please my father. If he was happy then so was I. every day I would look for his guidance. I believed that he was perfect. What child doesn't believe that their parent(s) aren't perfect in the beginning? It was only natural for me to follow my father's every word. I didn't see him often. I would only hear his voice. He couldn't embrace me. Because of this, I hung on his every word. It was the only way I could spend time with him. It was the only way that I could feel his love.

My early childhood was filled with blood. I was the one that shed it. I was the one that killed. As a baby I was randomly sitting in a lawn of grass outside of a fairly large house. I'm not sure how I even came to earth or why, or ended up on that lawn for that matter. But there I was sitting on the lawn of a foster home, completely helpless.

I was the most unusual baby that they had ever seen. I never cried, no matter what. Somehow my baby brain already knew that I couldn't show my real self. That the real me was too different for here. Instead of my long hair being full of color I kept it black. My eyes turned brown and the strange marking that covered my forehead disappeared. I could never cry in public, for I cried my very own blood.

At age five the killing began. My father was Death. And whatever he was I was half of. The other half of me was human. I obeyed him without question. At night I would do my secret work for him. Mostly it was killing his human enemies, or just plain killing someone.

It was at night that I became my true terrifying self. My hair would slowly change. Strips of crimson and violet intertwined with my black hair. Not all the strips were the same hue of crimson and violet. The vast colors mingled together and created a color that was obviously not just one color. It was almost like a rainbow, except for the fact that there were only three colors. My brown eyes would turn to its natural color of red violet and the swirly fire mark would appear on my forehead. I think that most magical beings bare a special mark of some kind. Why? I have no idea. The last thing to change would be my teeth. My unnoticed fangs would grow a few millimeters. I wore bright crimson clothes with a dark violet cloak. I liked to use it to hide my figure from the ones I slayed. It made things more mysterious. Plus it gave me something to hide in. I liked sticking to the shadows and the cloak made it easier.

My weapons of choice are a pair of ancient looking knives. The handle is short and board and instead of one blade there are three. These were what I killed with.

* * *

I turned onto my other side and let myself wake up. My eyes turned to the clock, 2:30 AM. Words entered my mind that were not my own. I listened closely. I gave a light nod to the voice and then quietly snuck out of bed and into the bathroom. I teleported my hidden clothes to me and quickly put them on. My features changed in the process. A small smile was spread across my face and my eyes were full of light. Taking someone's life was such a joy.

All my powers deal with magic. I'm not really sure how to define magic. Magic is complicated and can only be used by those with a powerful mind. It is the brain that controls the magic, a person's thoughts.

I melted into the floor with the cold darkness. Blackness radiated off my body as I materialized in the sky. I was 9½ now and I knew how to fight. This murderous fight was a special kind of art to me. I liked to make it as painful and messy as possible. I left no evidence that I had been there. No suspects were ever found. Today I was killing a young man in his 20's who has a hint of demon in him, 6% to be exact. He had unknowingly crossed into my father's business, causing him to anger. The man was single and had little family.

Many people actually have some unnatural blood in them. Whether they know about it or not is what makes the difference. Often time's people will ignore their own true blood bonds.

My smile widened as I appeared over his house. I pulled my hood over my head and my eyes turned black. I flew quietly unnoticed through the roof. My molecules vibrated rapidly and allowed me to pass through the solid wood. I planted my feet lightly on the carpet. The house was mostly quiet. A soft snoring could be heard down the hall. Smoothly I walked to his bedroom door. I opened it enough to slip through then slammed it has hard as I could. I liked having well known entrances.

He sat straight up, wide awake now. The door shattered. He turned his startled face to the door. Is eyes widened as he starred at me.

"W-W-Who are you?" he stammered.

"The daughter of your worst nightmare" I replied lightly.

His body trembled. "W-What do you want" his voice shook with intermediate fear.

"It's not what I want." I said, "It's what he wants, and he wants your blood".

His eyes studied me. His shaking slowed. "Why you're only a kid, what could you do?" he said mockingly.

My lips spread into an evil grin, "a lot more than you think."

My hand reached into my cloak and I drew out one of my knives to show that I was serious.

"You should have never toyed with my father's plans."

"Who is your father" asked the man.

"Death" I said my voice crisp. He didn't seem to understand.

"I got a surprise too" he said nodding towards my knife.

I laughed sinfully, "Your 6% demon will not help you."

His eyes grew "huge, how do…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. I didn't let him. I pushed my body at him. He jumped out of the way, only to find I had powers too, a lot stronger powers. A bit of dark energy grabbed his feet and I threw him to the floor.

"How would you like to die?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

He struggled against my hold. "What did I ever do that was so bad?" he yelled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon" I said again in that sweet voice.

"Please" he yelled, "I beg for mercy!"

I through my head back and laughed, "Mercy, I show no mercy in my murdering".

And with that I cut into his arm. He screamed. I went to cutting his limbs off. Blood pooled onto the floor, and covered part of me. I took out my other knife and stabbed him in the head and heart at the same time. The screaming stopped and his body stopped flailing. I stood up and pulled the blood out of my cloak with my telekinesis. I poured the blood over his non-bleeding body parts.

* * *

There came a time when I began to question my father's actions. I was in my early teens. The things that I was learning on earth were different from what he was teaching me. On earth killing was wrong. To my father killing was right. After all he was Death. Everyone died sometime and he was the one that took the life away when it was time. Maybe I sould rephrase that, murdering is wrong. I don't think reckless killing would be right for my father, but I'm not entirely sure.

I was growing depressed. I hadn't killed someone in about two months. I had started to disobey him, and he was furious. My thirst for blood was too much. I needed to shed some blood, anyone's, even mine would work.

I ran to the bathroom. After the door was locked I began to cry. Tears of blood ran down my face. My knife appeared in my right hand. I dug it into my left arm, just above my wrist. I grinded my teeth tougher. The pain felt so good. I cut from my wrist to just below my armpit. Blood poured out of my open arm. The pain was exhilarating. I let out a scream as I shoved the bloody knife into the side of my belly. I continued to scream as I cut upwards. I needed more blood, I still needed to kill.

There was a voice on the other side of the door, "Ruby are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I pulled out the knife and stuck it into my other side with another bloody scream.

There was banging on the door, "Ruby open this door."

"No!" I yelled.

I started to cry harder. He was clawing at my mind. I screamed again." GO AWAY, NO, STOP IT"

There was more banging on the door. I held my head; I didn't know how long I could keep Death out of my head. Bang the door flung open.

The women gave a scream, "Ruby, What Are You Doing"?

I looked up at her then at my dropped knife. I reached for it, but she caught my hands.

"You don't need to hurt yourself!" she yelled.

"YES I DO!" I screamed. I struggled against her hold.

"Mary" screamed the women, "Call 911."

This was the first time I've ever been to a hospital. The medics held me down as they began to drug me. The drugs made my delirious and sleepy. My eyes closed and I was out, trapped in my mind, holding my precious wall up. His voice broke through and echoed around me. I couldn't understand the voice very well, but I could feel what the words meant.

"No" I screamed, "I Will No Longer Obey. I Hate You."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My body ached all over as I began to wake. Doctors were around me, sewing up my deep long cuts. Everything was blurry. I shut my eyes for a moment then reopened them. My sight began to clear.

My voice cracked as I spoke and my words were slurred together, "Levemelone."

I tried to move but they again held me down. I felt light headed and groggy. I wanted to leave. I could heal myself.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that hospital bed. The days were never ending. Drug after drug was injected into my shoulder and I drifted in between sleep and grogginess. My wounds were tended to every second it seemed. Every time I was awake they were doing something to me. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to sleep anymore. He haunted my dreams and I would occasionally wake up screaming.

I was asleep and fire was around me. His voice yelled at me and he controlled my dream body. He threw me to the floor, choked me, and hit me. I screamed for him to stop. I was crying again. He yelled at me that this wouldn't stop until I learned how to obey again.

The drugs began to wear off and I woke up screaming and crying blood. The doctors couldn't calm me this time. I struggled against their hold, trying to break free. I felt a needle puncture my right shoulder and I began to drift off to sleep again, to my nightmares. I fought to stay awake, but the drugs were too much. I sat in a corner in my mind holding my knees and rebuilding my broken wall.

When I woke again I was calmer. I actually gave a small smile to the doctors who came in. my speech wasn't very good. The drug affects still hadn't worn off all the way. I tried to make conversation but none of them could understand me very well. They just smiled and nodded at me. I was sort of annoyed by this.

A young women doctor named Scilia seemed to understand me the best. She stayed with me for a long time. She kept the other doctors from giving me more drugs. As time progressed we learned a lot from each other.

When it came down to the question as to why I was cutting myself I grew quiet. I didn't know how to answer it without telling her that I have killed people before. I decided to speak in sentences she wouldn't understand.

"I stopped obeying" I said.

"Obeying who?" she asked.

"Him" I answered.

"Who's him?" she asked.

"Everyone's fear" I said.

She moved on. "What was he making you do?" asked Scilia.

"Terrible things that I thought were right at the time".

"Did he make you cut yourself?" she asked.

"No, I did it on my own to resist what he was telling me to do. It was hard. I wanted to do it so bad, so I started to cut myself deeper." I almost started to cry.

"It's ok, you can cry" comforted the women.

"No, I can never cry in front of people" I whispered.

"Does this have anything to do with the blood running down your face every time we came in?" she questioned.

I didn't answer the question. I avoided her eye contact.

"I want to go home" I said.

"You can go home soon" she said softly. Then the conversation started up again. "Has anyone besides you met him?" asked she.

"Yes" I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Many people. Everyone will eventually meet him. Even you'll come to meet him one day". I said mater-of-factly

Scilia looked confused.

"You will meet him when your life comes to an end." I explained

"Is his some kind of riddle?" she asked.

"No", I began to sit up. She let me. "Whatever you do Scilia stay out of danger. There is only so much I can do for you. No one can stop him. If anyone could, it would be me."

There was a minute's silence.

"Ruby would you mind staying with me for a while. I want to help you" Scilia said quietly.

I gave a nod, even though I knew she couldn't help me.

She took me home to get a few things and to ask my foster parents permission. They agreed without hesitation. The car ride was quiet. She lived in a condo. I followed her slowly up the steps. She was on the third story. There was a small kitchen with a small table. A little ways behind the table there was a couch with a TV in front of it. Down a small hallway there were two rooms and a bathroom. The furthest room was Scilia's. I set my bag at the foot of the bed. Scilia closed the door behind her.

I took a deep breath in then released it. I sat in the middle of the floor then began to meditate. After a minute I began to float in the air. Scilia made me feel comfortable for some reason. I wanted to tell her, but I wasn't sure how. She knocked on the door before entering. I landed on the floor before she came in. the door creaked open quietly. I didn't say anything. I continued to meditate.

"Do you meditate often?" she asked.

I opened one eye and answered "yes".

She watched me for a few minutes. I ignored her completely. I only concentrated on my meditating. I breathed in and out, in and out, slowly, repeatedly.

I began to speak out loud in a soft voice, in a different language. I spoke to him. I didn't care if he was listening or not.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Do you even care about me?"

I almost started to cry, but I kept myself from doing so. Scilia was still here. I could sense it. She was watching me. Wondering what language I was speaking.

I continued. "It felt like you once did".

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the blood run out of my eyes.

"I loved you. You're my father; we're supposed to love each other. But now it seems we hate each other. Ever since Mom died, you haven't cared about anything, because you're the one that killed her by mistake. I should have hated you for that, but I didn't. I forgave you. Can't you forgive me? Understand that I'm changing. I'm not that small little girl anymore. Stop treating me like I have no idea what I'm doing. I forgive you for causing me this pain. You want to know why I forgive you. It's because we're a family. Do you even know what the word means? I will take your beating strongly. No matter what you do I will not change my mind. You could kill everyone in the world. It wouldn't be my fault, it would be yours."

"Ruby who are you talking to? What language are you speaking in"?

I opened my bloody eyes. Scilia wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok", she whispered.

"NO IT IS NOT. He doesn't care about me anymore. He brings pain upon me." I cried

"Ruby why don't you just tell me who _he_ is" said she calmly.

My eyes turned darker. "He, is my father", I said slowly.

She was then quiet from shock. After a few minutes she gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"most people, Ruby, would think that you're just hearing voices in your head, which are yours. I on the other hand think there is something more to this".

I gave a soft eerie laugh. "I'm only having family issues. That is all."

Scilia wasn't sure what to say. I shut my eyes. I wanted to disappear. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything I had been taught was turning into a question of which was right. Stop it I told myself. What you're doing is right. What you did was wrong. Scilia rocked me back and forth gently as I sat in my mind thinking.

Dinner was quiet. It was nice to know what I was eating. In the hospital I hadn't a clue what they had fed me, or it they even did. But of course they had to feed me, or I would have been starving when I woke up.

"Ok, so let me get this straight", said Scilia; "Your father made you do terrible things and to stop doing what he said, you cut yourself".

I gave a sigh, "Kinda".

"Where does he live?" she asked.

"In the Realm of Death" I said quietly.

"And that's where?" she asked confused.

"A different dimension that you can only get to by portal" I answered.

The doctor was then quiet for a long time. I didn't interrupt the silence. I liked it. I wanted it to stay this way forever. But it wouldn't I knew. There was always too much going on in the world. The world would never be at peace, just like me; torn between my inhumanness and my humanness. Was either side really right? Who said what was right and wrong. How did you know what you did I was right?

That night I dreamed, dreamed of a kill I made long ago. I was a bit smaller than I was now. The women I was killing had fainted from fear. Instead of shedding her blood by digging in m knifes I let my thoughts kill her. I can kill someone in an instant just by thinking about it. Of course I can't do that all the time. It has to be at the right moment. My powers have to be at a specific peak and I have to have my father's blessing to do it. I can't just do it with one simple random though. If I could than a lot more people would be dead.

I shifted my weight to my other side in the bed. The dream shifted to another kill. I began to speak in my sleep.

"You Will Die" I almost yelled.

Scilia sat up in her double bed. Now what, she thought. She opened the guest bedroom's door. She watched me flail around for a moment.

"Ruby" her voice was tired.

I didn't answer. I didn't hear her. I yelled out again. "If you don't wish me to kill you then who do you wish do it instead" I laughed.

"Ruby" yelled Scilia.

She put her hand firmly on my arm. My right leg kicked out. I was fighting in my sleep, the same as my dream. I rolled out of bed my arms trying to grab something invisible. That's when I woke up. My eyes shot open and I sat up. My breathing was heavy and I was beginning to sweat.

Scilia was next to me on the floor within seconds. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was dreaming" I answered.

"Of what?" Scilia asked with more concern.

"Something I did when I thought it was right".

"Care to explain?" Scilia said gently.

I didn't answer the question. I began to cry. Redness flowed fluently out of my eyes and down my face.

"I liked it so much. The dream was almost real. I wanted to again!" I sobbed.

"What does killing have to do with this?" the women asked.

"What?" I asked startled.

"You were yelling in your sleep" explained Scilia.

I began to sweat even more. "It was just a dream" I said softly.

"But you said it was something you used to do. Ruby, you need to tell me, now." Scilia said with more tone.

I stopped crying.

"Have you killed someone before?" She asked lightly.

I bit my lip and didn't say anything. She had caught me.

"Ruby…?" Scilia asked.

I stayed quiet and shut my eyes.

"Ruby, it's ok, I'm not gonna judge you by it. Like you said it's not you anymore".

I swallowed the saliva gathering in my mouth. "Yes" I said, "I have".

"And how many times have you…" Scilia stopped.

I thought about it, "At least 800 people."

My eyes were still shut, but that didn't mean that I didn't sense Scilia's eyes widen and her mouth drop open.

"Are you sure?" she asked shocked by my answer.

"Well I started when I was five and I ended about two months ago and I'm thirteen. So, more or less."

I opened my eyes. She was staring at me with her eyes bulging out.

"And your father told you to do this?" Scilia asked amazed.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why?" she said simply.

"One: it was there time to die Two: they got involved with something they shouldn't have and Three: there wasn't a reason" I answered calmly.

She blinked and pulled herself together, "I still don't understand".

I sighed, "my father is Death."

"Excuse me?" Scilia said confused.

I rolled my eyes. I'm not entirely human, I explained, I'm only half.

"Oh Kay" said the woman slowly.

She was still confused. She didn't know what do think or say. She hadn't dealt with anything like this before. I turned away from her watchful eye. Scilia was making me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to melt into the ground.

"I don't expect you to understand" I said eventually in a calm monotonous voice. You're only human. You need evidence to believe in it. I'm prepared to give you that evidence".

I paused. When she didn't say anything I continued.

"You already know my tears are red, but not why. My tears are red because it is my own blood".

"Your own blood" Scilia said with horror and wonder.

I nodded.

"The way you see me, the way people see me is incorrect. My hair isn't just black, my eyes aren't brown and my forehead isn't blank".

"Then what do you look like?" Scilia asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"My hair is crimson, violet and black. My eyes are red-violet, and I have a birthmark on my forehead".

Reluctantly the woman asked "what does it look like"?

"Um, it looks like fire flames swirling around. It starts at my right temple and ends at my left temple".

The doctor didn't say anything. I shut my eyes and began to change my figure, one thing at a time. Crimson and violet strips began to appear in my black hair. Then my birthmark appeared across my forehead. My eyes changed underneath my eyelids. Blackness swirled around me covering me has my clothes changed. I was only bare for a second. The blackness began to disappear as my cloak wrapped around me. I pulled my hood onto my head. Then I opened my eyes. Scilia's eyes were so big I thought they would pop out of her sockets.

I just stood there, blankly, not saying anything and Scilia stood there starring at me startled and amazed, not saying anything. The starring was making me nervous. I opened my mouth to speak then shut it. I didn't know what to say.

Eventually Scilia gave in to the silence and spoke, "how'd you do that"?

I shrugged, "magic".

"Magic?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I used a spell to hide the way I look. I look too different for earth; that's why I changed myself. Nobody would accept me. Nobody could know. Part of my life was a secret. Almost every night I was a different person.

I paused. Something wasn't right. My eyes turned black and I shut them.

"Is something wrong?" asked the women.

I didn't answer; I was trying to find the problem. The feeling was sort of familiar, but I knew it wasn't my dad. Then who was it? Or what was it? The clawing at my mind began. Startled I fell to my knees and went to holding my head. This wasn't right. I gave a quiet hiss as I pushed back.

Poor Scilia didn't know what was going on. I held my mind steadily. It couldn't get in.

I smiled "You are too weak to enter". I laughed.

Whatever it was pushed harder, but still I was stronger. I peered through my mind barrier. There were dead shadow creatures on the other side.

"Who is your master?" I asked darkly.

The things didn't answer. They just snapped their jaws at my unreachable face. I killed one where it stood to let them know I meant business. They whined, pathetically.

"Who will tell me?" I yelled my eyes turning red.

A few tried to leave, but I held them to their spot, and they whined again.

"If no one speaks then you will all die" I roared.

Reluctantly one spoke up. Its voice was raspy, cold and trembled with fear.

It whispered a name, "Trigon".

I pretended not to hear. "Who, speak up, I cannot hear you if you mumble" I said coldly.

Another one yelled "Trigon".

I looked that creature in the eyes. It shook with incredible fear.

"Leave" my voice was sharp, "tell your master you have failed and that he will not be able to win me".

It gave me a slight nod of its head and they began to disappear, with their lives (well dead lives). I watched them go with icy, darkness in my eyes. I really didn't want this fight. Who was this Trigon and what did he want with me?

I stopped holding my head and opened my eyes. Scilia was next to me once again holding me and rocking me back and forth silently.

"It's ok, you don't have to be afraid" I said.

Startled the women looked at me. Her eyes questioned me, though she said nothing. Her face was slightly pail. She didn't understand what was going on. How was I supposed to explain this to her? I had no visual evidence of what just happened. She couldn't just believe me with what I said and no proof. These things that occurred were out of this world, literally. How was I to show her? How what I to keep her safe?

This whole event was a complete mess. Earth was going to suffer because of me. But the thing was I had nowhere else to go. I was never really accepted home with open arms. I didn't have a place I belonged to. I was an outcast. Nobody wanted me. Nobody cared about me. I was all alone.

Then I remembered Scilia. She seemed to care about me, and I sense that she would accept me, no matter what. Had I found a home, somewhere I actually belonged? The thought brought comfort and warmth to my icy heart and confidence to my doubtful mind. I would conquer this fight, quickly, for Scilia, for this world, for my father. Trigon was not going to win!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun began to shine through the closed blinds. It was morning. I stood up and pulled Scilia to her feet. Her eyes were droopy.

"Sleep" I said.

I let her body relax and made her breathing slow and even. She fell asleep. I laid her in her bed. I would make her a nice breakfast. I thought she deserved it, after the night we've been though.

It was a good thing I knew how to cook. I wasn't a bad cook. I thought I was actually kinda good. I looked though the pantry and fridge to see what ingredients were available. I decided to make and egg omelet with bacon, chives, a few spices and cheese, and cinnamon rolls right before she woke up.

I meditated, silently, floating in the air, just over the couch. I didn't think about anything, I kept my mind blank. I needed to relax. Everything was ok … for the moment. Gosh I need to stop thinking like that. My mind finally went blank. The only thing I could hear was my own slow, soft, even breathing. There was no other sound, but maybe the ticking of the clock.

An hour passed. Sound was beginning to resonate everywhere. Birds chirped and sang, traffic flowed down the street, squirrels scurried across branches and somewhere a dog barked. I released a sigh. It had been so nice when everything was quiet.

Another hour passed. There was no more traffic on the roads and the birds had quieted down. I could sense Scilia's mind starting to wake. I dropped down on the couch, and then stood up. I needed to get breakfast started she would be waking up in about ten minutes.

Ingredients floated around me as I cooked. Any mess I made I cleaned up quickly. The scent of the warm food spread throughout the condo, eventually waking Scilia. I pulled my hood on and pulled it down the furthest it could go. My eyes weren't visible. Only my mouth and neck showed slightly through shadows.

My cloak swayed from side to side. I set the food on the table. The doctor walked into the room silently and starred.

"Ruby… how kind of you" she said with surprise.

I gave a small smile. "I figured you'd earned it from last night's events. I didn't mean to freak you out I… didn't think it through."

She looked at me understandingly. "It's good to talk about it", she said, "even if it freaks someone out. It feels good when it's all let out."

I thought about it. It had felt good to get it all out. It had been bottled up inside of me for so long. Nobody had known, until now. It wasn't a secret anymore. But, I still felt like I had to hide, not from her, but from the rest of the world. I still couldn't be myself around others. I wanted to, but I knew they wouldn't be able to accept me this way. I just had to stay hidden still.

We both ate quietly. I wanted to make sure I didn't sense anything anywhere. My senses were going crazy. There was something unnaturally almost everywhere. Hidden creatures/people kinda like me walked silently among the humans. How odd. I didn't think non-humans would want to be around humans. Of what I sensed it wasn't evilness. That was all I really cared about.

I calmed and let my tensed up body relax. I took a deep breath in then released it. Scilia watched me with an attentive eye, though she stayed quiet, respecting my want of silence. I listened to her thoughts. She didn't want to have to take me back. She knew I would only get worse that I needed someone that cared, someone that knew, someone to talk to, someone that would understand me or at least try to.

I agreed with every one of her thoughts. I didn't want to go back. No one understood me there, and I wasn't about to tell them. I couldn't explain to them who/what I was and what was going on. I just couldn't. I didn't have the nerve to, and besides they wouldn't believe me anyways.

I almost dropped my fork when I felt it. Evilness lurking around, Trigon most likely. I hurriedly stood up, my eyes turning black. Scilia looked at me questioning. How was I supposed to protect her? I had to put her somewhere. Here wasn't going to be safe.

I quickly turned around and dragged a shadow creature to my feet with my energy. It growled, and tried to shake off my energy from it.

Startled Scilia stood up her eyes widening. My other hand lit up with my black energy. All of a sudden five attacked me at once. I threw Scilia out of the way as fast as I could.

Two bit my sides, a third one scraped at my belly and the other two tried to hold me down. I didn't scream. I only felt the pain for a second before it dulled and then was gone.

My hands grasped the two trying to hold me down. I threw them off of me and into a wall where one lay still, dead. Then the three nipping at me bit me harder. Blackness shot out of me into all directions. The one that had survived the wall was now advancing on Scilia.

An unearthly growl escaped my throat. I sunk into the floor and reappeared between the shadow and Scilia. My eyes were narrowed to slits. They had found my weakness. This was not good. They would take advantage of this, use it against me whenever they could. Black and redness swirled around my hands. I stood my ground.

The other three had now turned and was beginning to join the fourth. I barred my fangs and attacked. My eyes began to turn a dark crimson.

My eyes widened with the sudden pain. Claws were digging into my skin everywhere. It felt like a dozen knives were slicing through my flesh. The pain did not die away this time. Instead it grew worse.

I screamed. Why was I feeling this pain? I felt like I was going to die. It all depended if my father would let me. What was he doing? Was he making me vulnerable? Blood coated my body and it dripped down my face.

Then something happened. Outside the sky grew dark, winds suddenly picked up, blood rain fell from the black clouds and crimson lightning flashed in the sky.

It was then that I knew it was him, not the demon Trigon, but my father. He had come to protect me. I cried harder. Maybe he did care about me after all. Part of him entered my weak body. I tried to smile, but I hurt too much.

My red eyes gradually turned to four. My body immediately began to heel and the creatures were blasted off of me. So much darkness radiated around me, off of me. It twisted and swirled around me, growing bigger and bigger. It looked like I was in the middle of a tornado.

All the windows around me shattered into a million pieces. Scilia's home gave a giant moan, as I was lifted off the ground and into the air. My father's voice rang out of my mouth. He chanted a powerful spell.

_**Titans Tower**_

An alarm sounded, almost startling the five teens. Beastboy and Cyborg dropped their video game controllers, Raven shut her book and ran out of her room, Robin stopped his punch at the punching bag in midair then gave a sigh, and Starfire dropped Silky who gave a startled unpleased noise. They all gathered around the main computer.

Robin pressed a few buttons, "There's a huge unnatural power surge across the states".

"It must be huge if out computers can pick it up" said Cyborg.

Raven starred at the computer, if it was really this big then why hadn't she sensed it. Beastboy gave a whistle, as he realized just how far it was from them. It was clear on the other side of the states.

"There is no way that we might make it in time before it stops" said Starefire.

Raven spoke up, "yes there is."

They looked at their dark friend curiously. Negative energy was beginning to surround her body.

"NO WAY" yelled Beastboy, "I still remember the last time and it still gives me chills".

Raven shrugged then covered them with energy and whisked them away.

**Ruby**

My body burned with excitement and power.

**Teen Titans**

Their bodies materialized with incredible speed.

Beastboy shivered then said "Never Again" sternly.

Raven gave him a nasty look that made him cringe and hide behind Robin. Before them, a little ways away in what appeared to be a building of condos, black energy swirled. Unnatural crimson lightning flashed.

Raven held her anger back as she felt her father's presence. She gave a growl which made her friends look at her strangely as her eyes lit up white.

"What is it friend Raven" asked Starfire.

Raven didn't respond. In a blink of an eye she dragged some of her father's creatures to her. They looked at her with fright. She began to speak in a tongue she hadn't spoken in for a long time.

"What is my father up to?" she asked grinding her teeth together.

The creatures shook with fear. None of them could speak.

"SPEAK" yelled Raven her eyes turning fiery.

Beastboy whispered to Robin, "dude do you know what pissed off Raven so bad and…"

"I don't have a clue" whispered Robin.

The four of them had stepped back a few steps not knowing what was going on.

Raven never got her answer. Thousands of shadow creatures appeared in the sky. They all went to attack the black looking tornado.

**Ruby**

More and more attacked. They came from all direction. Somehow my father kept them away. Then I realized he was killing them. I yelped as a few bit me. They had somehow broken through the wall Death had put around me. We were thrown apart, he ripped from my body, by him, by them. I lay on the ground, my heart beating in my ears, the pain overwhelming my brain.

"LET ME DIE" I screamed.

**Teen Titans**

The half demon's eyes widened has a girl was thrown from the swirling darkness and almost cringed when she screamed.

"Titans Move" Robin called out.

He obviously wanted to get this girl to safety.

Raven stopped them, she held them back. "Let me she said darkly" almost threateningly.

Robin held up his hands in defeat, "okay" he said nervously.

He, well nobody liked it when she acted this way. She turned and jogged off. Ten steps later she was attacked by ten shadow creatures. Apparently Trigon didn't want his little girl interfering with his plans.

**Ruby**

I didn't think it could get any worse. I was so wrong. Every inch of my body burned with severe pain. My eyes were shut tightly and blood was pouring out of my eyes. My eyes opened. I tried to keep them closed, but it was like I didn't have any control. Red light poured out of my four eyes, my clothes were ripped off of me and a mark was burned into my flesh. I screamed in agony. God it was worse than agony. It seemed to last forever though it was more like ten seconds. Blinding dark light was everywhere. It stopped. The burning stopped. I laid there crying and whimpering. How could a body handle so much pain? I was barely conscious. Why didn't I just pass out?

I could sense Scilia. She had been backed into a corner by some shadows.

"Scilia" I yelled, but it probably only came out as a whisper.

I could hear my dad's voice. "You will stop this at once" he yelled.

The demon yelled back, "Not until I am free. She will live, don't worry, but it may be painful". He laughed evilly.

I heard dad yell a spell in a language I did not know. All at once the shadow creatures exploded and fell dead. I honestly didn't know he could kill that much at a time. I shut my eyes and let myself pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I gave a quiet moan. I could feel Scilia's presence and five unknown presences. I felt Scilia place her hand on my arm.

I heard an unemotional female's voice, probable several years older than me "she'll be fine. Her body is just healing. It will take time."

My eyes twitched but they would not open. I still felt so tired and weak. My irritated skin burned and tingled ever so slightly. My breathing was faintly shallow. I guess I really wasn't awake. My body was asleep, but my mind was beginning to wake. No matter how hard I tried I would not wake up. I wanted to move, I wanted Scilia to hold me, wrap her arms around me. My body continued to heal itself. My skin no longer itched and burned. I was healed, but still exhausted. I let my mind fall back asleep. I figured the faster I fell asleep the faster I'd wake up.

My eye lids separated and I was blinded by the sun for a moment. I blinked several times letting my eyes adjust to the light. I tilted my head side to side, looking around. The room was fairly large and plain with lots of medical equipment. I was alone. Where was Scilia? I quickly sat up. I needed to find her, make sure she was ok.

I was breathing hard. I was nervous. I didn't know these people that had brought me here. Sure I could sense them, but that didn't mean I knew them. I let my mind drift to Scilia's. She seemed worried about me. I let her feel me first. I didn't want to scare her. Once I knew she knew I was in her head I spoke.

My voice was blank, "Scilia, where are you. I'm awake. Exactly where are we".

"Uh", thought Scilia "how are you in my head?"

"Come on now", I thought "we were past this."

"Right. Never mind. I'll be there in two seconds to explain everything" said Scilia.

I faded from her mind and waited impatiently.

After a minute, Scilia was there, and I was in her arms. I've never felt love towards anyone other than my father before. It felt… good. She was like the mother I never had.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "I think so". "Are you ok?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "these couple past days have been very interesting".

I nodded my head understandingly. I knew it must be a lot to take in all at once. One day magic wasn't real to her and the next it was, and while her mind was transitioning, something attacked and marked me. She was overwhelmed. I could tell her mind was in overload. She seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside her mind was pushing all this unrealistic information away.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke, "you're tired, you need to rest".

Scillia nodded her head slightly. The adrenaline rush she had had before was disappearing, leaving her body and mind in exhaustion. She sat down beside me and looked at me. She had to know what happened before she let herself rest. I started speaking before she could physically ask the question.

"Something tried to get into my mind… a demon I think. I'm not entirely sure."

I paused briefly before continuing, trying to gather all my thoughts.

"the demon sent demonized shadows after me. They attacked and I wasn't sure what to do. … I've never been attacked before, like that. Usually I'm the one attacking. He was getting into my mind somehow. I…I couldn't shield it… then…then my father came to protect me, but it was almost too late. The creatures were growing stronger by the second. Everything after that is a blur. … I think we were separated and then I felt pain… and… and I don't know… I think I passed out".

Scilia hushed me with a strong hug. I gave a small sound of surprise, and then hugged her back. I never would have thought that somebody from this world would ever care about me.

She brushed my wild hair out of my face and said, "Whatever has happened… whatever is going to happen… I will not leave your side. I am now a part of this."

I shut my eyes, smiled and clear, salty tears formed in my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

We were both startled when we heard someone speak, "it looks like somebody is awake."

I appeared to have been more startled than Scilia, for my hair swirled with power for a moment and a nearby window cracked. I did not understand how I was startled more than Scilia. I was the once that sensed things and yet it was me who jumped almost completely out of my skin.

The room was then silent for a moment.

Then I heard the voice again. "You do know that you need to breathe, right?"

I turned my head to look at her. I hadn't realized I was now holding my breath. I studied her for a moment; her aura was similar to mine. I had never met anyone before who had a similar aura. I knew there were others like me, an offspring of a human and supernatural magical creature/being. I just never thought I would actually ever run into one, but here she was, standing a good few yards in front of me, a half-demon.

"My name is Raven "she said and I believe you have been marked by my father; just like I was once."

I starred at her. I understood exactly what she meant; I just wish that I didn't. I had heard the legend of a half-demon avoiding her destiny of destruction. I was never quite sure if the tale was real or not, and now the proof stood before me, and her name was Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

_I appolagize greatly for such a long wait. _

_I also appolagize for such a short chapter. _

_I just wanted to get something posted. _

_I will continue on and the next chapter should be longer. _

_thank you for your patience. it is much appreciated._

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

It was funny. I knew exactly who she was, but I hadn't known who Trigon was. He was the one that gave her, her destiny after all. And I had never even heard of his name. But his daughter, I hadn't known her name, but I had heard her story.

If it was infact her father that had marked me, perhaps I was not doomed. If she had escaped the end somehow, then she'd be able to help me do the same! Right? I guess it's easier said than done. Who was to say that he had marked me the same way he had marked her. He could have changed something. Even a slight change could make it almost impossible to avoid.

All I could do was stand there in awe. I honestly had thought that the story had been some kind of fairytale or something and nothing more. We all turned our heads as four others emerged from the doorway. I blinked. One was in a costume, another had robotic parts and one was green. Only one of them looked slightly normal … to me anyways. I had never met anyone different before. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. Anxiety began to creep its way inside of me at a steady pace.

I looked at Scilia for guidance. She only looked at me tiredly. It was then that I remembered that she needed to sleep. She had only stayed up to hear my part of the story on what happened. I bit my lip slightly trying to thank of something to say. I guess I could just start off with a thank you. They had brought me …uh, here and had given me medical attention as well as knew what the heck was going on. So yes, a thank you would be a good start.

I took in a breath and finally spoke. My voice was quiet but not inaudible, "Thank you".

They all looked at me. All I could see was kindness and good intentions in their eyes, well most of their eyes. One was wearing a mask for some reason.

The boy with the mask and costume spoke, "Your welcome". He paused a minute before continuing, "Introductions are probably needed. I am Robin."

"I'm Starfire" said the red headed girl with a smile.

"I'm Beastboy" said the green boy taking a heroic stance.

"I'm Cyborg" said the partial metal man in a deep voice.

"…and I'm Raven" the cloaked girl said blankly.

Robin finished it off. "And together we're the Teen Titans", he said proudly.

I gave a small smile. "I'm Ruby". Again my voice was very soft. "And this is Scilia" I said gesturing towards her.

It was evident to all of us that she was exhausted. Starfire happily showed her to a guest bedroom for some proper sleep.

As soon as Scilia was out the door I felt like disappearing. Any confidence I had had was completely gone. My comfort was gone. She was the only reason why I was actually still standing there. If I hadn't had her I'd be long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for the short chapter. I know I said the next chapter would be longer, but it just seemed like a good stopping point._

_hopefully the next one will be longer._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

I felt like I was being starred at. I knew that wasn't exactly the case but I couldn't shake that feeling off. Their eyes were on me, but they weren't actually starring. They were observing me and simply looking at me curiously. I suppose I'm not used to having any kind of eyes on me, even if it's simply a glance.

I tried to say something, anything, but suddenly my vocal cords weren't working and all I could do was let out an extremely quiet squeak that nobody even really heard. I knew it was evident that I was scared out of my mind, but I couldn't really help that. I knew for a fact that my eyes had a soft glow to them. I could feel it. My body was trying anything to try and cope with this.

Finally, something happened and I didn't have to be the one to say anything. I'm not even exactly sure what happened. Raven gave her friends a simple look and they all retreated out of the room without saying a word. This was better. Instead of five pairs of eyes on me, it was only one and she wasn't even watching me, I think. She wouldn't need her eyes to watch me. She could probably sense my every movement. I wasn't sure which one I preferred, eyes on me or sensing my every movement.

Her voice was soft, firm, yet comforting at the same time. "Calm down. You have nothing to fear here" she said glancing at me momentarily.

"How… How'd you do that" I questioned, referring to her one look that had sent everybody away.

She smiled slightly, "my friends know me well enough to know when I'm telling them to leave. Often times I will not speak, but simply look at them. They've had to figure out what each of my expressions meant if they were going to survive me."

All I could do was blink. It was a mystery to me how anyone could memorize another person's facial expressions. Of course I didn't have any friends nor had any for that matter. I had always been alone. What was it like to have friends? To have someone that understood you and accepted you no matter what. These thoughts were reminding me of Scilia. She didn't really understand me, but she was getting better and she accepted me. Was she my friend? I wasn't exactly sure.

Her calm voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Who are you?" she asked.

Because she was in fact half demon, I suppose I could tell her and she would truly understand.

I took a breath in before speaking. "I am Ruby, daughter of Death himself" I said rather confidently.

Raven didn't seem surprised at all. "I expected as much" she said simply.

"How did you do it … defeat him I mean" I said somewhat shyly and fully curious.

"Not alone" she started, "that's for certain." She paused briefly, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "I honestly didn't think that there was a way to avoid it, to change my so called destiny. I had thought it had been written in stone, or that's at least what everyone always told me. It was supposed to be impossible. Everything was to be doomed. My friends, especially Robin, of course wouldn't believe this. If they hadn't been there for me this future wouldn't be here. Everything would be lost. It took me the longest time to believe that I could actually do something about it, that you control your own destiny. Against all odds, I defended my friends in the end just like they had defended me and I destroyed him… or at least most of him. The tiny part that hadn't been destroyed was locked away somewhere deep within hell."

I couldn't help but stare at her with admiration. She was my hero. She chose her own path in life and eradicated the path that had been chosen for her. Perhaps I could do this too, not just against Trigon, but my father as well. I was not his good little girl that obeyed him on a whim. I could make my own choices. He may influence me, but cannot control me.


End file.
